Lee RekkaXSetsuna Instant Flames of Romance!
by Melsan
Summary: Setsuna's eye sight has been screwed up, thanks to Akari. Now, he is wandering, and he runs into Lee Rekka, who in his eyes, looks like a beautiful woman! Oh poor Lee!
1. Chapter 1: Shounechan

Instant Flames of Romance?!  
  
It was just a normal day in a small town in Japan. Everything was quiet, people were relaxing, it was very peaceful.  
  
Until...  
  
"It's a demon! Run!" screamed one of the nobles of the town.  
  
All the townspeople ran around in complete fear in all different directions from the danger among them.  
  
It was Setsuna, a tall and arrogant spirit of the underworld. He had no conscience, and a large hatred for every living thing. With his large sword and some lightning attacks, the poor townspeople were doomed!  
  
"Damn disgusting creatures! I will make sure that you are all completely annihilated!" He announced to them all as he removed the sheath off his sword and threw it into the air. He then dived into the frightened crowd and unleashed a power lightning attack, killing many of the townspeople.  
  
"Someone save us!" A woman cried who was soon silenced by Setsuna's sword.  
  
Setsuna then landed on his feet and watched the fools crying and fleeing. This terrible sight amused him. Seeing he caused so much terror delighted him. Behind him, an owl holding his sheath flew up to him and dropped it. Setsuna caught it and he resheathed his sword. The owl landed on his shoulder as he continued to enjoy his terror.  
  
The sky then became dark... and Setsuna held his sword up, ready to use his final attack. "This is the e.."  
  
"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Shouted a voice.  
  
"What?" Setsuna stopped and turned back. Behind him, was a young priestess named Akari. On her shoulder, she held a Shinto priest staff.  
  
"I'm gonna stop ya, ya monster!"  
  
Setsuna then took a good look at her. After a moment of silence, Setsuna exploded in a sea of laughter. "You must be joking! An insolent whelp such as yourself could never defeat someone like me!" He replied.  
  
"Oh shut up." She growled. "You think ya so big, killin' innocent people. You bastard. I'll make sure you never kill anyone ever again!" She then spun her staff around like a baton, then she pointed at him.  
  
Setsuna then stopped laughing.  
  
"Your Kansai accent (sorta like a New York accent) irritates me. I'm sick of it, but I'm even more sick of your disgusting face." He then unsheathed his sword again and pointed it at her.  
  
"What?! AHH! You jerk! Jerk! Jerk! Jerk!" She stopped and screamed at him. She then pulled down her eyelid and stuck her tongue out.  
  
"..." Setsuna then began his final attack, and a lightning-like aura covered him.  
  
"Die!" He screamed as he attacked her. Akari was hit, and Setsuna laughed.  
  
"Is that it?"  
  
Then from above opened up a portal. From the portal, Akari fell out of a demon's mouth and she attacked Setsuna. He quickly dodged her hit.  
  
"Not bad... but you didn't get me."  
  
"Oh?" ^_^  
  
Setsuna then noticed he had a sacred scroll on his chest. Akari then uttered a spell.  
  
"That should keep you from attacking, Setsuna!" Akari said to him, laughing and dancing. She then heard Setsuna laughing again.  
  
"Oh no... now what?" o_O;;  
  
Setsuna then pulled the scroll off. "You have to do better than that!"  
  
He then attacked her again, which she barely dodged.  
  
"Ahh!" She fell flat on her face. Setsuna jumped from above.  
  
"Now, you will die!" Before he landed, Akari tapped the ground with her staff, and from underground came a centipede demon. She grabbed onto his back and flew past Setsuna.  
  
"What is this?!" o_o  
  
"AHH!!!" When she got high enough, she let go of the demon and flew behind Setsuna. She then attacked with a sharp blow to the back of the head with the staff. Setsuna's vision and hearing began to change until he lost both his sight and sound and blacked out.  
  
"Miss Akari did it!" Screamed a man. "Hip hip hooray!" They all picked her up and cheered.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Akari said and ran back to where Setsuna was. She then placed a scroll on Setsuna's face which kept him from waking up. One of the townspeople and his children then took his body far away and left it in a forest.  
  
"Let's go children." The father told them.  
  
"Okay daddy." Said one of them. They were busy jumping on Setsuna. He was harmless now, so they took advantage.  
  
"Mori, stop that! What if he wakes up?" Said the boy's sister whose brother was stepping on Setsuna's face.  
  
"Relax, Mako. Nothing will happen.. whoa!" He fell off Setsuna's face.  
  
"Ow..." He rubbed the back of his head. He looked at his sister who looked really scared.  
  
"What?" He noticed the scroll was stuck to his foot. "AHH!!!" Setsuna started to move.  
  
"Run!" They both ran after their father and went home.  
  
An hour later, Setsuna was awake. With bad vision and his hearing ruined as well, he stood up.  
  
"Damn that whelp! I shall send her to hell!" He then began to walk aimlessly. -------------  
  
Meanwhile, in another town not too far away... a train has just pulled it from the town of Kyoto. From it came Lee Rekka. He was wearing a trenchcoat and a hat. He then picked up the bag he brought a long with him and walked off the train.  
  
Walking into this town which was new to him, we went asking for a place to eat. He found a restaurant and went in.  
  
"It'll be ready in a few minutes, sir."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Lee then sat back to meditate. He was trying to locate where he felt this evil aura. During this, right by him were two girls.  
  
"I just bought this perfume that smells great!" Said one.  
  
"Ooh! Sister, you're so lucky! Can I smell it?" Said the other.  
  
"No." She replied. "You're too young for this. I'm a grown woman and this is used to attract men."  
  
"Eh?! Really? Let me use it!" Her little sister said, grabbing the bottle.  
  
"No! It's mine!" She screamed, pulling it back to her.  
  
They then began to fight over the bottle, spilling it, causing it to go all over.  
  
"Oops..." They said... o.o;;  
  
Lee was covered in the perfume. How horrid! The girls then ducked out of sight. Recca stood up and saw he was soaked in it.  
  
"Oh no..." .  
  
He then grabbed his things and left.  
  
----  
  
End of Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2: Bride!

A few minutes later, Setsuna made it to Kyoto.  
  
"My vision..." He held his hand in front of his face. It was just a big blur.  
  
"AH! Damn it all!"  
  
He walked towards a large crowd, and waved his sword around, but he did not harm anyone. The people froze and their attention grew towards him.  
  
"A... a... a monster! Run away! Run away!" The people yelled and screamed at the sight of him. As they all ran away, Lee was going towards Setsuna, but fighting through the crowd was difficult.  
  
"Excuse me, pardon... please let me through!" They shoved Lee on the ground.  
  
"You can't go over there, mister! There's a monster trying to kill us! He has an evil aura, that he does!"  
  
"Is that right..." Lee stood up and dusted himself off. "Well, I found him. I can't run away now."  
  
He lept over the townspeople and attacked Setsuna. "Ryu Shou Sen!"  
  
Setsuna sensed Lee Rekka's aura next to him and countered the attack. Lee flew back, and his ponytail got caught on a tree.  
  
"Damn it!" He yanked his hair to get it loose. Setsuna began to walk towards him.  
  
"Shit! Shit!" Lee then remembered his metal fan. He took it out of the side of his belt and opened it up.  
  
"Ginzen no Rekka!" He rose the fan up and from it shot out flames onto Setsuna. He finally got loose, but his hair came untied. "Well, that's a relief." However, he was not paying attention to Setsuna, and from behind, he was grabbed by the neck.  
  
"Why... you..." Setsuna's eyes grew white and his body began to shoot out sparks. He still had Lee by the neck.  
  
Lee couldn't break out and his fan dropped. "Shit."  
  
"You..." Setsuna shut his eyes, and pulled Lee into his arms. "Are such a beautiful woman."  
  
Lee's eyes open up wide. "WHAT?!"  
  
"Your scent, your long, soft hair..., you're terrible at fighting as well. You must be a woman."  
  
Lee's eyes grew narrow. "T...terrible at FIGHTING?!"  
  
He jumped out of Setsuna's arms and stomped on his face and ran away.  
  
"Wait, love! You must tell me your name!"  
  
"Burn to hell!" He yelled back at Setsuna.  
  
Setsuna stood up and grinned. "Shounetsujigoku?" (burning hell) He laughed; "Your name is a bit too long, Shoune-chan. But I will never stop chasing you." He felt his heart beat.  
  
Lee was busy trying to wash off in the lake. He pulled his clothes off and jumped into the water.  
  
"The smell of perfume won't come off!" He scrubbed and scrubbed.  
  
"Shoune-chaaan!" He heard Setsuna again. He paused and looked around. "Shoune...chan?" O_o;  
  
"Where is he?" Lee didn't see him anywhere. Behind him, Setsuna wrapped his arms around Lee.  
  
"Shoune-chaaan! You shall become my bride!" He touched Lee's chest, feeling nothing. "Your chest! It's so flat!"  
  
"What's your problem?! I'm not a girl!"  
  
"Oh, your voice is so easy on the ears... probably because I can't hear you."  
  
"Enough!" Lee jumped out of Setsuna's arms and slammed his fists into his head. He then jumped out of the lake and grabbed his clothes.  
  
"Shoune-chan! Can't you see you and I are meant to be?! You taught this poor soul how to love again!"  
  
Lee ignored him, got dressed and ran away.  
  
"You shall not get away from me! For... you WILL... become... MY BRIDE!" 


	3. Chapter 3: Regret

Because you all asked for it, here's chapter 3!  
  
It was nightfall. Lee Rekka had finally reached the house he was staying in. So tired, he was using a walking stick to get to his destination.  
  
"Finally." He wheezed as he fell down to his knees.   
  
He felt his hair hit his face. Lee had forgotten that his hair was still loose. He took a string he had inside his suit and tied his hair up.  
  
"That guy... ugh. The whole reason I'm still in Japan is to find that evil presence. I would say it's him but... he seems more like an idiot than an evil demon."  
  
Lee got back up and dusted off his pants. He sighed. "I'm still so young yet I'm as brittle as an old man."  
  
He knocked on the front door of the house. "Hello? Takahashi-san?" That was the name of the housekeeper. "Hello..." He grabbed onto the door and slid it open. His eyes widen, and he dropped his walking stick. "You..."  
  
Setsuna was inside the house. The housekeeper, Takahashi, was tied up with a gag in her mouth. Setsuna had his sword to her throat as he grinned evilly at Lee.  
  
"Yo!"   
  
"You again?!" He screamed. He looked at Takahashi's face. She was blue with fear. "Don't hurt Takahashi-san!"  
  
"What's wrong, Shoune-chan? Don't want to become my bride?"  
  
Lee screamed at Setsuna. "Damn it! I don't want to be your BRIDE!" He clenched his fist as he slowly gathered ki with them.  
  
"Oh, Shoune-chan, if I could hear your sweet voice, I'd probably cut your throat. Are you like other women? Who whine about everything?" He put his sword to Lee's throat. "Tell me now, so I won't waste my time."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Sure, I will miss you, and I will be sad. But I shall move on!" He noticed Lee had already ran off with Takahashi.   
  
"DAMN YOU, SHOUNE!" Setsuna roared as his firey spirit cut through the sky. A light shot through the house and up into the clouds. "AHHH!!!" Electric bolts shot from his body and the house went on fire.   
  
Lee looked back to the house at was set ablaze.  
  
"Forgive me, Takahashi-san! I did not want this to happen!"   
  
She was still gagged and tied up as she growled.   
  
"Oh!" He noticed she was still gagged. "Sorry, but I DO like you more this way."   
  
Not looking, Lee bumped into a man in front of him. He fell back and onto the ground. Takahashi flew to another direction.  
  
"Ow... sorry... eh?" He looked in front of him and saw a man in a pink kimono with flowers. He reeked of sake and his face was flushed.  
  
"Ugh... whoa there..." He sat down.   
  
"Sorry about that... um... aren't you Amano?"  
  
"I don't know who I am right now, seinen." He burped loudly, making Lee feel disgusted.  
  
Amano looked around. "Hey, what's the deal with that guy?" He pointed at the upcoming Setsuna. He looked to Lee who was out of sight, with Takahashi still on the floor.   
  
"DAMN YOU SHOUNEEEE!!!" Setsuna was running at top speed. The ground underneath him elevated and shot up. The earth shook and he was catching up to Lee.  
  
Lee decided it was time to stop running. He stopped and turned to Setsuna. "I need to stop this... now!" He held his hands in from of him. "HA!" From his body emerged a strange glow.   
  
Setsuna was still coming at him. For a moment his vision cleared and he saw Lee's real form. Then his vision blurred again and he saw his Shoune-chan. He stopped and stared at Lee. In his mind he still saw him blurry, but now he was aware of his real form.  
  
Lee was busy focusing ki (energy) into his palms. He saw Setsuna stopped attacking and was just staring at him.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You... bastard." Setsuna clenched his fist and silently sobbed. "Where... is my Shoune-chan..."  
  
"Shoune-chan?" Lee blinked.  
  
"Give me..." He struck Lee with his sword. "BACK MY SHOUNE-CHAN!"  
  
Lee felt the tip of the sword cut him. "Damn it." He fell to his knees and held his wound.  
  
Setsuna reached for a handful of Lee's hair and pulled him close to his face. "I'll kill you..."   
  
He paused. The sweet perfume was still on Lee's clothes. "That is Shoune-chan's scent. Shoune...?"  
  
Lee was losing his consciousness from his wound.   
  
"Shoune? Shoune, forgive me!" He cried. "Why am I crying for this human? I never expected I would ever care if you died, Shoune."  
  
Setsuna held him tightly.  
  
Lee winced, feeling the pain from his wound.  
  
"Hang on... Shoune-chan..."  
  
At that moment... Lee blacked out. 


End file.
